Collisions Of Sorts
by Nyx-XIII
Summary: Looking at the relationship between RiPa, first chapter is really random, also Yuna is in there so somethings going to happen with that as well, rating may change
1. Chapter 1

_Okay this was just something that randomly popped into my head when I was listening to some random song and I guess I just got writing, anyway hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this or have the rights to FFX-2 (it's such an awesome game though)_

**The start of a new beginning**

The clanging of metal on metal could be heard for miles as the two proud fighters collided over and over again. One a strong warrior, the other a lightning quick thief. Both would sooner fight a fiend more than each other but unfortunately today one too many teasing insults had been thrown towards them both, mainly coming from each other. The two's breathing started becoming hindered as they relentlessly attacked each other again and again.

Off in the distance a young gunner stood atop a large ship watched as the two continued attacking with the intention to batter each other to dead. She sighed deciding to leave the two alone for the time being as she knew they would eventually grow weak and become unable to continue fighting at this pace. She was afraid though that the two would never recover their friendship after this argument, as she had never seen them openly attack one another like this before. Of course she had seen them spar together before but that was always friendly and they had always held their punches, but at she watched them now she could see they were going all out. She feared that one of them would get seriously injured beyond repair.

With one last look though she walked away heading back into the ship leaving the two to battle it out in the forest of Macalarnia woods.

The two keep striking and striking, only to be blocked and countered by the other, causing an endless cycle to begin and only achieving to ware the other out more and more as well as themselves. Until, their blades clashed causing them to struggle to push themselves away; they stayed struggling for a while until the young thief decided to speak.

"Why do you do it? Why do you have to try and get under my skin all the time? Why?"

"What if I told you it's the only way I get a reaction from you? And that to me any reaction from you is a good one?" the young warrior replied as she continued to struggle with the thief.

"And what if I told you that you could get a better reaction out of me?" the thief retorted as she found a new bit of strength in herself at the warrior's confession.

"I'd ask how that was possible"

Before anymore could be said on the matter the young thief leaned over the weapons they still held in their hands and leant up slightly as she captured the warrior's soft lips with her own. The silver haired warrior dressed in black and red stopped breathing for a moment as shock washed over her, but before long she closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss.

As the thief pulled away her long blonde hair swayed slightly in the light breeze that had begun to blow around the two.

They stood there staring into each others eyes for a long moment, forgetting all about the stupid fight they were having, as swirly emerald eyes stared into ruby red orbs they saw the longing they both shared. Their weapons dropped to the ground with a thump as they both took a small step towards each other, neither one breaking eye contact with the other.

This time it was the warrior that leaned down and kissed the slightly shorter teen, who stepped slightly closer as she wrapped her arms around the warrior's neck as she deepened the kiss. The young thief felt the older girl's arms snake their way around her small waist and pull her into a tight embrace, and for the first time in a long time she felt truly safe.

Finally giving in to the need of oxygen the two pulled away slightly form each other yet again, but stayed in the embrace as they both breathed heavily while smiling sweetly at one another.

"I never would have thought you'd react like that." The young al-behd said as she got her breath back "I thought you'd just get angry and never talk to me again."

"So why take the chance?" the warrior questioned absent mind-idly as she reached up and brushed a few stands of stray blonde hair out of the thief's beautiful face.

"Because if you never take a chance at life you never really get to live life to its fullest and well…I guess in a way I…I just had to know." The blonde replied as a small blush creped its way onto her face as she gently stroked her lean fingers down the warrior's face, she began to gaze adoringly into the warrior's ruby red eyes as a small smile placed itself onto her lips.

"Its funny how that happens isn't it? Your curiosity gets the better of you and it ends up changing your life. Whether it be for the better or for the worst." The warrior says as she returns the girls adoring gaze.

"So which is it this time?"

Their tones had become hushed as they started to get lost in each others eyes instead of paying attention to the conversation they were having.

"For the better I think."

"You think?" The blonde raised an eyebrow at the speculation in the others voice as her head drifted slightly closer to the warrior's.

"Yeah I think." Was the only reply the younger teen got before she was pulled into another kiss that caused her to stop with shock at first but as the kiss began to deepen she found herself lost in the sensation which caused her to sigh with happiness.

As they pulled away again they noticed that it had begun to rain causing them both to shiver slightly as the water seeped into their clothes.

The blonde began to run her fingers through the warrior's fairly short silver hair and she thought of how long she had wished to do just this, to be this close to the girl. She whispered to the girl as she continued to run her fingers through the warrior's wet hair. "I love the way your hair is when it's wet. Did you know that?"

A dangerous glint found its way into the older woman's eyes as she chuckled slightly before answering. "No but I guess I do now" the warrior removed the glove from her hand before she brought it up and gently stroked the thief cheek before continuing. "I could also say the say about you too Rikku." She reached down and kissed the girl once more before saying "Come on, let's get inside before we both catch colds."

"You worry too much Paine." The blonde said before pulling the warrior into heated and passionate kiss.

However, when they both pulled away the two decided it was probably best to get inside, so they retrieved their weapons that had lain forgotten on the floor before walking hand in hand towards the Celsius.

Standing on the deck of the large airship stood a young gunner wearing knee high boots, short shorts with a half skirt covering her left leg and a white shirt that hugged her figure and left her shoulders completely bare front and back while it also had a light pink hood that lay under her hair. Her hair was a fairly normal shade of brown while it was short and choppy on the top, but underneath it lead into a long plat that was encased in a pink ribbon as it flowed behind her being lifted in the slight breeze. While her two different coloured eyes, the left being blue and the right being green, watched the scene play out below her, the only indication of emotion at what she had just seen being the small smile that graced her lips at seeing her two best friends being happy.

Chuckling softly to herself she turned away from the scene and walked towards the door that stood at the other end of the deck, her thoughts were occupied with the images she had just witnessed. But her focus was more on the smiles she had seen on the girls' faces as they embraced, it reminded her of how she used to embrace her swordsman and how happy it had made her. With a sigh she entered the lift and pushed the button that would take her too the bridge, as she had a feeling that she didn't want to go to the cabin or sleeping quarters for a little while at least.

_Okay so I hope you enjoyed that, I know it's really random. I was thinking about turning it into a series so if any of you want me to continue it please just say so. Any reviews will be welcomed. Thanks for reading it. _


	2. Old Memories

_Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X-2 or the characters _

_Hi, so I decided to continue this fanfic for a while but I have no idea where it's going so we'll see how it goes, anyway I hope you guys enjoy and I'll update soon hopefully. _

**Old Memories**

'I still remember the day that you disappeared; it was etched into my mind never leaving, there to stay for eternity. It hurt so much to watch you go and to feel so powerless to do anything about it as well, I vowed on that day that I would never feel helpless again."

A tall brown haired woman stood in the centre of the deck watching the world go by as the wind rushed through her hair making it dance out behind her. Her long braid of hair flowing out away from her as she stood in her small white open backed top with her arms crossed over her chest, while a thoughtful expression graced her face. The half skirt that came down to the middle of her shin blew back with the force of the breeze blowing past, yet even with the force the girl was able to stay as still as a statue.

'I don't know what I'm doing anymore, not fully anyway. I'm with the Gull wings, still sphere hunting as always but now that Rikku and Paine are finally together I just don't know whether I belong here anymore. And then I think of how Wakka and Lulu now have a child and I know that I can't intrude on them, so I don't really know where I belong. I wish you could be here with me. I wish that you'd come back after we'd defeated Vegnagun, but then that would have been too easy. Just know that I'll always love you no matter what happens.'

Opening her eyes the young brunette sighed before turning on her heel and letting the breeze guide her to the door exiting the deck. Quickly entering the small circular elevator she pressed the button for the bridge and soon after began her decent towards the place where she knew an overly happy pilot would be sitting waiting for her.

However, it seemed that the lift had other plans as it took her up towards the cabin area that she knew she wanted to avoid, but for some unknown reason she now felt slightly compelled to go there. She felt as if she was being pulled there, a part of her hoped that it was the faith playing with her or controlling where she wanted to go, as if they were there was hope they wanted her to see something, but another side of her was hoping that it wasn't just in case it wasn't something that she wanted to see.

'_Yuna'_

Yuna looked around as she stepped out of the lift and into the very empty cabin; Brother and Buddy had been working on the area since they had defeated Vegnagun. They had changed the area under the stairs into rooms so that now Yuna, Rikku and Paine had their own sleeping quarters, Rikku however had insisted on checking the rooms before sleeping in them as she didn't quite trust her own brother. The area where the stairs lead still had the beds on top of it as, the two boys didn't really know what to do with the area yet, so they just decided to leave it as it is for the moment before they continue doing anything.

Without a second thought Yuna began to climb the slightly spiralled staircase that lead up to the old sleeping area and the small balcony that ran alongside the aircraft. It was then that she saw small ghostly child that was standing next to the doors that lead out onto the balcony, she recognised it as the faith that talked to her when she was trying to defeat Vegnagun not so long ago.

'_I have a question for you Yuna, but first you must learn something…we as faith can bring back someone but only one person, we know that the one you wanted in the past was Tidus, but who do you want now?' _

As Yuna stood and thought about everything that had happened with Vegnagun and the whole situation, she thought about what she truly wanted after being connected with someone so deeply, she hadn't felt anything like that before, even with Tidus. Nothing could compare to it.

The question now was what Yuna was going to do, go with the connect she gained with Lenne when she felt her emotions through the journey or does she go with the connect she had with Tidus who she could have a future and children with. There was no straight answer, and whatever she chose a part of her would always be wondering about what could have happened if she chose the other. 'Once I bring one person back that's it isn't it? I can't bring back anyone else?'

'_There are no second chances for this, the first person you pick is the one you get, listen to your heart and you'll find the answer. I'll be back in a week, be ready with your answer by then.' _

'Listen to my heart?' When Yuna turned around she saw no-one behind her, there was silent and the figure had disappeared, she was truly alone with her thoughts. Her heart was beating two as fast as it should have been as she stood there thinking about the opportunity she had just been given.

Little did she know that somewhere off in a distance island someone else was been given the same choice.

**Somewhere off in the distance **

'I don't want to decide who I want to bring back from the dead, I want you to take me to Yuna!' A stubborn blonde man said at the faith as he tried to control his growing temper.

'_You can only go to Yuna if that is what she wishes.' The faith said calmly. _

'Who else would she choose? She's was in love with me, who else would she want to choose, unless she's met someone new? Why have you given me this choice? '

'_Because we dreamed you up from another person in Yuna's world from long ago, and we wondered if it would interest you to know who inspired us?' _

'Why are you doing this? I have no interest in what inspired you to create me nor do I have any interest in how you created me, I just want to be taken to Yuna and that's all.'

'_Very well we will bring back our inspiration and you can spend some time with him while you think over what you truly want.'_

'What!' Before the young man could say anymore he was faced with, not the faith, but with a young man that looked exactly like him. It was as if he was staring into a mirror, the only difference between him and the man standing opposite that he could see was the clothes.

'Who are you?' The man standing before the young man said causing the blonde to gasps slightly at the sound of hearing his own voice coming from another's mouth.

'I could say the same for you.' The blonde replied.

'Well what's your name?'

'Tidus, yours?'

**Back with the Gullwings**

Two glistening bodies lay panting on top of a messed up double bed, the one took in a deep breath before trying to speak. 'Wow' the one with long hair panted as she looked over at the silver haired lady lying next to her.

'Yeah, I know what you mean.' She panted back before sitting up slightly.

'God I'm starving.'

'My thoughts exactly, should we go get some food or did you want to wait and catch your breath first.' The shorted haired girl said as she smirked down at the blonde cockily.

'Food most definitely food.' The blonde replied choosing to ignore the comment the other had said to her.

The two characters quickly retrieved their clothes that were scattered around the room, before they exited the room in search of food.

As they exited the room they noticed Yuna coming down the stairs looking rather distant as she walked over to them seeming to be oblivious of the fact they were there. It wasn't until the blonde, Rikku, waved her hand in her face that she finally realised that they were there. Upon seeing the light return to her eyes the blonde decided to speak.

'Hey Yunie, you feeling okay?'

'Yeah just thinking, are either of you hungry?' she replied quickly trying to change the subject.

'As a matter of fact we were just about to get some food would you like to join us?' Paine, the silver haired one replied politely as she watched Yuna carefully, scrutinising her every move.

'Yes, that'd be nice thanks. What are you guys going to do for today? I mean seeing as how there are no spheres to hunt at the minute.'

'Just chill I guess or could go shopping, what did you wanna do Paine?' Rikku replied while Paine started getting food out of the cupboard to start cooking.

'I was thinking we could just chill for today it's not often that we get to rest considering sphere have been turning up everywhere lately, it's like a cycle and I do say that it's getting annoying.'

'I guess you have a point this is like that first real break we've had since the whole Vegnagun incident.'

'I think we should go land in Besaid and visit Lulu and Wakka, I kind of fancy walking along the beach then watching the sunset. I miss not being there.' Yuna said quietly as she stared at the door absently.

'That's a great idea Yunie!' Rikku said with excitement as she jumps up and down before scampering of into the elevator to tell brother to move the ship to Besaid Island instead of just staying in the Macalarnia woods.

"Will she even remember to come back for food this time?" Paine said as she finished dishing up the food onto the plates, she handed one to Yuna before placing the other two onto the table waiting for Rikku to return.

"Hopefully she will if she gets into another fight with Brother then I doubt she probably won't be back for a while, but if she doesn't then she should be back in about 5 minutes or less."

No sooner had Yuna finished speaking than the elevator doors opened to show Rikku standing there looking overly hyper and overly excited.

"Brother said that he would get the ship moving after he's eaten so it should be soon considering I told him it was something Yuna thought up." She smiled sweetly at both of them before she sat down across from Paine and began eating.

**Minutes later **

It wasn't long before the three girls were walking across the beach heading towards the little village where Yuna once lived, they all found themselves getting excited at seeing their old friends even Paine was excited about seeing them again even after only knowing them for roughly a year or so.

While Rikku and Paine ran ahead to reach the village sooner rather than later, Yuna started wondering towards the ruins where they had to find a sphere once, the door was still open and to her knowledge the door hadn't closed since that day.

For some reason Yuna was finding it difficult to walk away from the open door leading to the tunnel that once held a sphere, before Yuna could take another step towards the door she heard Rikku's distance voice calling for her to come see Wakka and Lulu. With one last glance towards the cave she turned and started running after Rikku hoping to catch up with them before they reached the village.

"Yunie, hurry up!" Rikku said as she continued to run once she saw her cousin running round the corner.

It didn't take Yuna long to catch up with them, and it wasn't long before they saw the village up ahead, causing the girls to increase their speed slightly. Wakka was waiting at the village entrance for them to arrive holding his son in his arms, he smiled as soon as he saw the three running down the hill to meet him.

After getting a warm greeting from their friends in the village the three women sat down and ate with the two of the people that had followed Yuna to defeat sin not so long, now with their own little son.

"So, Lulu has Wakka come up with a name for the little guy yet?" Rikku said in her usual cheeriness.

"No, if he doesn't come up with one soon though he won't have a name for the rest of his life it seems."

"Give me a break, ya? It's difficult thinking up a name for him." Wakka said trying to defend himself while he continued to try to think of a name desperately.

"Maybe you should hold a draw or write some names down and pick one?" Yuna suggested trying to help Wakka with a small suggestion.

"You can't leave a child's name up to chance; a child's name should be thought through, ya." Wakka protested loudly while Lulu just looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Yes, we know, you've taken forever deciding on what you're going to name him, if it was up to me I would have named him already but no you had to get it perfect didn't you?" She said as she finished eating and cleared up the plates.

"Ya, I'm going to the ruins, maybe I'll get an idea out there."

"Did you want some company? I wanted to go explore the ruins again, and you guys don't mind setting up our sleeping area right?"

"Nah, we don't mind Yunie, go exploring we'll see you later." Rikku replied before got the chance while she looked at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

It wasn't long before Wakka and Yuna reached the door entrance and were walking through. "Well, I'm going to stop here and sit and think if you need anything just yell, ya?"

"Okay, I won't be long let's hope you've come up with a name while I gone, keep thinking I'm sure it'll hit you soon." Yuna said as she walked passed Wakka, who was now sitting on the floor, and continued walking into the cave like ruins.

The area hadn't changed since the last time she ran through there with Rikku and Paine running behind her, but this time she had to go alone she could feel something pulling her in and she just couldn't resist it any longer.

As she walked through the cave, the further she went in the more the feeling grew, soon her pace had quickened to a jog, but she felt like she was going to slowly, her pace quicken once again to almost a run until her eyes fell onto a figure laying on the ground in the distance. First slightly astonished and shocked she stopped dead in her tracks, but over coming her initial reaction she ran at full pace to see who the person was.

As Yuna closed the gap between her and the figure on the floor she started to notice the small movements it was making, and the long brown hair that fell gently off the figure shoulder as it rolled over slowly to reveal its beautiful slumbering face.

_Okay hope you enjoyed that chapter hoping to update soon, if anyway has an idea for a name for Wakka's son that would be useful or whether he was named in the game because I really can't remember. Please R&R if you don't mind. Thanks. _


End file.
